The Littlest Pet Shop Pets (Littlest Pet Shop - Palace Pets)
Spike: Uh... Now it'll be a really good time to sing a song while introducing yourselves. (Minka takes out a music radio from behind her back, opens it up and puts in a disc by inserting it and turns it on to the song of "Littlest Pet Shop Pets") Music: "Littlest Pet Shop Pets (Littlest Pet Shop - Palace Pets)" Zoe: (Singing) I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow My name is Zoe Trent And to the full extent I'm the big star here, I sing the songs and represent. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah...! Pepper: Uh hi! Uh... I'm Pepper Clark. Actually, I'm a little of a star too. Yeah, uh, actually... a bit more of a comedian. Zoe: (Singing) Pepper here is my good friend Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of a comedian And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell. Vinnie: Uh, I think I smell that. Russell: (Unintelligible) Minka: Eeeww. Penny Ling: Oopsie. Pepper: Uh standing right here! Zoe: (Singing) Yeah, that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more But don't you worry He's got a heart of gold Not very bright, but he's one of us! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets. Zoe: (Singing) Minka Mark is a monkey artist Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started She's gonna paint this She's gonna paint that Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at? Minka: Ooh! Shiny slippers! Can I have em? Can I? Can I? Can I!?! Pumpkin: Um... Sunil: AHEM! A-HA! (cough) Oh, dear. (cough) Not again... OH! Zoe: (Singing) This is Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose He's sort of a magician, but his magic is a little loose Sure, he's a little glum And likes to make a fuss But we don't mind at all because he's one of us! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe and Sunil: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe and Sunil: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets. (Penny Ling does a dance with her toes twirls around but Vinnie knocked into her with his dancing by sliding and crashing into her) Penny Ling: Ah! Vinnie! Vinnie: Oops. Sorry, Penny Ling! Russell: Um, Zoe? Maybe the song should ends soon. We seemed to be making quite a mess here. Zoe: (Singing) This is Russell, Russell Ferguson He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done Penny Ling, are you okay? I think that's everybody, so what do you say? Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Pet Shop Pets We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! (Song ends when Pumpkin's confused) Category:List of songs